


Win

by carolinablu85



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, some silly!drunk!Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinablu85/pseuds/carolinablu85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you should picture them in their underwear." Luke finds a way to calm Noah's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Hayloft LJ comm's "Dress Me Up" Challenge back in October. Thanks for reading!

“First and foremost, I’d like to... I’d like to thank my fellow- no. It’s a great honor to be awarded this... no. Damn it.”  
  
Luke was already smiling when he rounded the corner into their bedroom. “Still no...” he reached the open doorway and stuttered. “Luck?”  
  
He had meant it to be teasing, since Noah had been working on this speech for the better part of three days. But the teasing kinda flew out the window when he actually spotted his boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed in an undershirt and his boxer-briefs, eyes closed, mumbling under his breath.  
  
Noah frowned, jaw set, almost a pout. “No.”  
  
Smile back in place, Luke sidled in, making his way towards the bed. “It’s just a speech, babe. You already made the movie, the hard part’s over.”  
  
Noah snorted, leaning against Luke when he sat down next to him. “Making it was the easy part. Standing in front of a couple hundred people and talking about myself? That sucks.”  
  
“But you already won the award,” he grinned, pulling Noah even closer with an arm around his shoulders. “They’re not gonna take it away. All you have to do is say thank you.”  
  
Noah gave him a skeptical look that would win him another award tonight in the Skeptical Look Olympics if they existed. “It’s a little more than that.” He turned to face Luke, grabbing both sides of his face, kissing him once, pulling back but not letting go. “Do I have to go?”  
  
His grip on Luke was...  _purposefully_  light. He was terrified. Which, naturally, made Luke grin. “Yes. You do. You have to give an awesome acceptance speech and show those people how amazing their chosen ‘Best New Director’ is.” His hands came up too, over Noah’s.  
  
“It’s...” Noah shook his head. “I can’t figure out what to say. Everything sounds stupid and trite and-”  
  
It was Luke’s turn to kiss him, shutting him up. “You’re thinking too hard,” he chided, smile still in place. “Turn your brain off for a little bit, you still have an hour or two.”  
  
Noah groaned, his forehead resting against Luke’s now. “I can’t. It’s like every time I close my eyes I see a billion people staring at me.”  
  
He shrugged, smile turning sly. “Maybe you should picture them in their underwear.” He punctuated this by running a finger down Noah’s side, hooking it in the waistband of his boxer-briefs and snapping the elastic band against Noah’s skin.  
  
“Hey.” He twitched but didn’t move away.  
  
Another shrug. “You need to relax, don’t you?” With a speed slow enough to enjoy the pace but fast enough to keep Noah from protesting, Luke swung around into Noah’s lap, knees caging him in, face to face. “I bet I can find ways to take your mind off of that stuff for a little while.” Another kiss too, a little deeper and a little dirtier than before.  
  
Noah’s hands were still on his face. Luke was willing to bet money- a lot of money,  _Walsh_  money- that Noah wasn’t even aware of his hands, judging by his dazed expression. “Luke, I-”  
  
He dove in again, capturing Noah’s bottom lip, working into his mouth slowly. “Relax,” he murmured, rocking his hips just a little bit, just enough to feel more of Noah, for Noah to feel more of him. “Tonight is going to be fine. You’re amazing.” He pulled back from Noah’s mouth, attacking the soft scrape of stubble at his jaw and neck instead, working that thin undershirt up and off. “Everyone will see how amazing you are.”  
  
Whatever Noah’s argument was going to be this time, it came out as a whimper-moan, nearly breathless. One hand was still cradled against Luke’s cheek, but the other dropped quickly, almost magically, down to Luke’s waist and beneath his shirt, grasping at warm (and getting warmer) skin.  
  
Noah’s hands were like brands that didn’t burn, but marked all the same.  
  
Then his fingers spread, splayed wide against the small of Luke’s back, pulling him in close. So close that the tight (and getting tighter) roughness of Luke’s jeans rubbed against Noah’s cock, hard and straining against his boxer briefs. Both of them moaned now. Not exactly quiet this time.  
  
Luke slid a hand down Noah’s chest, enjoying- as he always did- the feel of soft skin stretched over hard muscle, a torso that seemed miles long, hip bones that just  _begged_  to be grabbed and held on to. But instead of doing just that, he moved down further, palming Noah’s cock through the cotton. “Lie back,” he tried not to order, squeezing for good measure.  
  
It took a second or two of blinking and breathing hard for Noah to register the words spoken. Then he swallowed, leaned back onto the mattress until just his elbows propped him up, and scooted his way fully onto the bed. Eyes on Luke the whole time.  
  
Luke couldn’t stop staring either. Not caring how cheesy-porn it might look, he crawled forward on his hands and knees, stopping once he was hovering over Noah, staring down at him, eyes still drawn to him.  
  
Like always.  
  
He rid himself of his shirt along the way, pants and boxers following quickly enough. Noah was breathing harder, somewhere between dazed, still pouting, and anticipating, already reaching for Luke again. Luke let himself be pulled, almost dragged down, hips first, until they were flush against each other.  
  
There wasn’t much of anything sweet about their kisses now, turning more needy and devouring with each minute. Luke grinned into Noah’s mouth when Noah rolled them over, sliding on top of Luke in a motion more graceful and sure than Noah usually was outside their bedroom.  
  
The grin turned into a gasp pretty quickly, as Noah’s hand found its way to Luke’s already-hard cock, stroking roughly. Luke almost choked out a groan, cradling Noah’s face close to his, deepening their kiss as much as he could without losing oxygen or consciousness. But holy _fuck_ , it was like Noah’s hands were made to fit him.  
  
And just as that delicious knot of tension in him started to reach up from his toes, Luke remembered his objective here. Noah. He remembered the first time he had suggested this to his boyfriend, nearly two years ago-  _Can I interest you in ‘relaxing’ with me?_  
  
They’d gotten interrupted then. They wouldn’t now. Mission clear once more, he wrapped a leg around Noah’s waist, hooking it and rolling them back over so he was on top. Noah grunted a little at the sudden change in position, looking up at Luke once more, lips parted and gasping for breath.  
  
Luke leaned down, kissed his mouth almost (but not quite) gently. “Let me do this,” was all he said. He peeled the boxer-briefs away, touching Noah everywhere he could- he had to- only stopping long enough to look for the lube they had left on the nightstand the-  
  
It smacked him in the face. Literally. He raised an eyebrow at Noah, who was still panting quite perfectly, bucked up against Luke as much as he could. Noah shrugged, unrepentant for tossing it at him. “Just use it already.”  
  
He wanted to laugh, he really did, but he wanted to kiss Noah more. So he did. Grabbing Noah’s hand, he popped open the cap, pouring over both their fingers. “Come on, baby,” he whispered, lips right up next to Noah’s ear. “Come on.”  
  
And somehow, of course, Noah knew what to do. He traced up Luke’s thigh lightly, once, twice. Then beyond, circling Luke’s entrance for a moment before pressing in, opening him methodically and not too gently, the way he knew Luke loved.  
  
Luke closed his eyes, enjoying the burn for a moment, then used his own hand to stroke Noah’s cock, slicking it with lube and precome and trying not to die from the sight, the feel. A second, and then third finger buried into him. “Fuck, Noah,” he whispered, hoarse already.  
  
“Luke,” Noah replied probably out of instinct than anything else. “Now?”  
  
“Now.” Like anything could stop him. Noah eased out of him just as he eased forward, grasping Noah’s cock at the base and sinking onto him, filling himself so completely he had to let out a noise that was maybe a moan, maybe a yell, maybe an “I love you” without words.  
  
Noah’s hands petted at him, his stomach, his hips,  _everywhere_ , waiting for him to move. Which he did, leaning forward, both hands braced across Noah’s chest, his palms digging in. He started slow, pushing up and sliding back down just an inch, then two, then more. Then faster. Until the bed creaked under them, moving as they were, as he fucked himself on Noah.  
  
Sounds escaped Luke’s lips, soft and wanting, in time with the slamming down of his hips, the thrusting up of Noah’s, the sound of skin slapping against skin. “Noah-” He had barely gotten the word out when Noah’s hand was there, rough again and perfect, stroking him. And it seemed like Luke was coming just seconds after, spilling over Noah’s hand and onto his lower belly. Almost ready to collapse, he shoved himself down harder until Noah came with a shout, reaching up to grasp Luke’s face and pull him in, kiss him sloppily through the release.  
  
Luke smiled into the kisses for a few moments, then used what little strength he had left in his thighs to ease up and off of Noah, falling down to the mattress next to him. Noah’s chest was still heaving, sweaty, but the peaceful, small smile on his face left Luke smiling too. “Hey,” he kissed him on the nose, waiting for Noah’s eyes to open. “Feel better?”  
  
He mumbled his answer, Luke taking it as a yes. He tapped his hand on Noah’s chest, let Noah reach up and link their fingers together, then spoke again. “Okay. Then let’s go take a shower and get dressed. I need to see my man in a tux win his award tonight.”  
  
Noah gave him a lazy, flushed smile in return. “Anything you want, baby,” he murmured. And then, before Luke could jump him again just for that, he stood and pulled Luke up after him towards the shower.  
  
***  
  
He was sliding his suit jacket on over his shirt when he heard footsteps behind him. “Wh-” He was enveloped from behind, arms around his middle, a forehead at the back of his neck. He grinned knowingly. “Noah?”  
  
“Yeah?” the arms and forehead answered.  
  
“Do you need help with your tie?”  
  
There was a pause. Then a quiet, “Yeah.”  
  
A bigger grin. He turned in Noah’s arms, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of him dressed in a suit, vest buttoned, tie undone. “Hey, Handsome.”  
  
Noah was giving him the same once-over and the same smile. “You look amazing,” he kissed Luke softly, holding out the loose ends of his tie.  
  
“Of course I do,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes a little. He made quick work of Noah’s tie, knotting it at the hollow of his throat, half-wishing he could just lick on the skin there instead.  _Not now, Snyder,_  he reminded himself. Instead he smoothed down the jacket at Noah’s shoulders. “Still nervous?”  
  
Noah shrugged. “A little bit,” he admitted. He brushed the hair back away from Luke’s face. “Luckily my boyfriend got me to relax some. And helped me write a pretty good acceptance speech in the shower.”  
  
“Hey! ‘Pretty good’? It’s an awesome speech,” Luke argued, even as he leaned up on his toes, kissing Noah quick and soft. “Now let’s go. If you screw up my speech, I’m never sleeping with you ever again.”  
  
Noah snorted, taking Luke’s hand, leading him out the door. “Yeah, yeah, Snyder. Coming from you? That threat means nothing.” He winked for good measure. “I’m pretty sure I could win you over.”  
  
***  
  
 _Later..._  
  
“Alright, almost there, come on,” Luke half-grunted, dragging his 6-foot-pile-of-limbs-boyfriend into the bedroom.  
  
“Can I siddown now?” Noah slurred more than a bit, somewhere between elation and pouting. He had informed Luke, at least seven times since they’d gotten in the cab, that he wanted to sit down. Even when Luke had pointed out that he  _was_  in fact sitting down the taxi. Noah had wanted to be home.  
  
“Yes dear,” Luke fake-groaned, happily depositing his drunk boyfriend on the bed, Noah happily flopping back onto the mattress. Luke kept the laugh to himself, first placing the bronzed statuette carefully on their dresser, then crouching down to pull off Noah’s shoes. He flung them to the side before kicking off his own, and caught Noah’s narrowed eyes as he changed into sweatpants. “What?”  
  
Noah wrestled for a moment with taking off his suit jacket before giving up, hands still stuck in the sleeves. “I’m gonna make you put those away tomorrow.”  
  
Luke grinned, sitting down next to him on the bed, freeing him from the angry jacket. “Why don’t you go ahead and pick them up now?” he held the jacket out for Noah to see, then dropped it daringly to the floor.  
  
Noah pursed his lips, thinking it over. Then smiled. “Nope!” He reached out to Luke, wiggling his fingers for more emphasis. “C’mere.”  
  
Luke grabbed the wiggling fingers, kissed them, and dropped down flat onto the bed beside Noah. “You,” he proclaimed, “are drunk.”  
  
Noah nodded. “You said I could. Should,” he corrected himself.  
  
“I did,” Luke agreed, ruffling Noah’s hair. “We had a good reason to celebrate tonight.”  
  
He nodded again. “I won.”  
  
“Yep,” Luke managed not to remind him that they already knew he would. “And you deserved to. So I think that called for a little celebration.”  
  
Noah fumbled with his dress pants, finally managing to get them off and to the floor before determinedly attacking his shirt. “I’ll pick them up tomorrow,” he promised once the shirt joined his pants.  
  
“Okay,” Luke deepened his voice, tried to mimic Noah’s tone. The way Noah’s face scrunched up told him he was partially successful. “Come on, big guy. Let’s go to bed.” He wrapped both arms around Noah’s chest and pulled, helping him slide up the bed towards the pillows.  
  
Noah mumbled something soft and settled into place, burrowing in deeper, face down, head almost disappearing between their pillows. Luke followed, pulling his pillow away to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t suffocating. Noah’s one open eye was glaring when he uncovered it. “’M not gonna drown,” he whined a little, turning onto his side.  
  
Luke grinned. “Just checking.” He trailed his hand through Noah’s hair again. “You did good tonight, Mayer.”  
  
Noah reached out, and his own aim was just good enough for his hand to land on Luke’s side, rubbing gently into his skin, fingers tracing his rib bones. “I just…” he stopped, started again. “I wanna make you proud.”  
  
His hand paused in Noah’s hair for a second. He swallowed hard. He wasn’t  _exactly_  prepared for the night to take this tone. But Noah always found those ways to surprise him, didn’t he? “I am, baby. You earned this tonight.” He definitely had. Noah had worked his ass off for this film and this recognition. Luke loved that other people got to see that too.  
  
Noah scooted in closer, doubling the warmth in the room as they lay against each other fully. “I made that movie with the stuff your family gave me. Had to do it right, you know?”  
  
“I know.” It would be pointless to keep reassuring or placating him, drunk or not. Noah didn’t always register empathy for what it was. Sometimes the more you tried, the less he believed you.  _Tread carefully, Snyder._  “And you did. I didn’t tell you, did I, that Mom and Dad wanted to fly out here for the awards?”  
  
“Really?” Noah’s voice- like his consciousness- was getting dragged down into the depths of sleep by the alcohol, but that note of little-kidness was still there. He managed to pull Luke in even closer, tangling their legs together (Noah still had his socks on. Of course.) and somehow missing Luke’s sharp intake of breath when the bare skin of their chests collided.  
  
“Duh,” he murmured once he got his breath back. He rested his mouth against Noah’s forehead. “They’re all so proud of you.” He lowered his voice. “And you better be proud of you too, dumbass.”  
  
He felt Noah’s quiet laugh against his own chest. “You can’t call me that tonight. I won somethin’.”  
  
“Yes, you did.” Luke kept one arm around Noah and fumbled with the other for the lamp switch by the bed. The darkness settling around them gave him the courage to keep talking. “I’m always... I’ve always been proud of you, you know. I like seeing you be proud too.”  
  
Noah hummed his answer, nose bumping along the underside of Luke’s chin. “I like seeing you like me, being with me,” he mumbled, probably unaware of what he was saying. “’S my favorite thing.”  
  
And all Luke could do was lie there and kiss him to sleep. Liking Noah was his favorite thing too.


End file.
